


It Goes Like This, Demon...

by Spyrofury767



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: From my other story, Genocide Papyrus, Genocide Sans, In the end, Just soz you don't have to scroll through stuff, Other, Redeemed!Chara, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, This is just Chara's ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyrofury767/pseuds/Spyrofury767
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Chara's ark from In The End. </p><p>Go read In The End here:</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657637</p><p>Thx, Spyro~</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes Like This, Demon...

Sans slumped forward, tension leaving his shoulders as he fell asleep. The Child, a vicious grin upon their face, brought up the knife above their head, then swung down… 

 

Only to hit something very solid.

 

“Well well well… Isn’t that fighting dirty, PREY? Guess I need to teach you some manners.”

 

Standing between the Child and Sans, knife buried in the back of her hand, stood an upright, catlike skeleton on her knees, her black cloak emblazoned with a red and deep purple star pattern. She looked up at the Child’s face with a grin before standing slowly...

 

ACT> Check> Chiller> LV??? ATK75 DEF20 

 

The Child gulped as her text appeared…

 

What is this thing? Why is it stronger than us?   
  
The Child yanked back the knife in shock, watching it rip out of the strange creature’s flesh...bone? It bled a blackish-red substance all over the blade, as Sans gasped in shock behind the creature. 

 

It straightened. 

 

It stood a good 5 feet above the Child, to the point where they had to crane their neck to see it’s face.

 

“Chiller…” Sans gasped, staring at its tall form.

 

“Well, PREY… You’ve already taken one brother from me. You won’t get the other.” It growled, taking a step forward. The Child stepped back. The text seemed dripping with blood, the bright red liquid flowing off the letters and out of the textbox. 

 

_ This is new…  _ The Demon thought, frightenedly.

 

With a fierce growl, the Child shot forward, swinging the knife at the creature’s chest.

 

If anything, this thing was quicker than Sans, dodging every attack milliseconds before it hit with catlike precision, barely even moving, expending as little energy as possible, to extend it to the next attack.

 

A blast of black magic that took a whopping 60 health from the Child.

 

With a gasp, the knife skittered across the ground as the Child collapsed on their hands and knees, liquid blue fear running through their veins. 

 

“Never seen a black attack? Good. I like to keep my PREY guessing.” Came the mystifying purr from above them. 

 

The Demon was screaming in their head.  _ Stand up! Don’t let her kill you! We can’t reset yet!  _

 

The Child whimpered, feeling the weight of their sins pressing on their shoulders, fear and recognition flashing in their eyes as they saw the faces of everyone they had ever killed.

 

“‘Do you really hate me that much?’” The purr came from above them, sending their memories straight to the first monster they had ever met. The Child was biting back tears. “‘I still believe in you,’” The voice was cruelly taunting. “‘You can do better!’” She was openly mocking them. And it was working.

 

Tears streaked past their nose and down their cheeks as they remembered their faces. Everyone’s faces. “You like last words, PREY?”

 

“News flash;” A rough hand grabbed their chin and yanked it up so hard their teeth clacked together. The Child stared into the slitted purple eyes, cold with rage, that stared into her own. “You won’t get to hear my other brother’s.” She hissed. 

 

The Child’s hand slapped to the side, gripping the handle of the knife they could barely see through the mist of tears and swung blindly at the creature. Something stopped their hand, it landing firmly in something which brought it to a dead halt.

 

“Ah ah ah!!” She purred. “We’re not done yet!” The other hand, gripping the Child’s arm, suddenly wrenched back and a loud crack echoed. The Child screamed.

 

_ Get up! She just broke your elbow!  _ The Demon yelled, not wanting to die yet.

 

“Welcome to my special Hell, kid.” The creature snarled.

 

The Child wanted to scream, body cold and pained, even though they were gritting their teeth hard enough to crack them.

 

“Hehehe… Oh, kid… You’re so dead.” The cat purred above him.

 

So the fight raged, the Child slashing furtively at the creature, who sidestepped her every attack, purring as she went. 

 

The ease with which she swirled about the room, gliding and dipping gracefully, tail swishing across the gilded hall suggested a deeper understanding of prediction and precision… Maybe a deeper understanding of the Child themself. 

 

They swung a sideways shot, glancing toward her face.

 

An arm came up, blocking the Child's blow, shoving them away, as a foot came up and slammed into their chest, paw-pad spreading to maximize surface area. Bones crunched slightly as the Child's ribs cracked, just on the sides a bit.

 

Landing on the floor, the Child coughed, spitting up bloody phlegm to the golden floor, the Demon screeching into their head.

 

_ Get up get up get up!!! _

 

“Well, I've had my fun.” The creature purred. 

 

“DIE.” It snarled, and a bone shot through their heart.

  
…   
  
…?   
  
…..?!  _ Wha- _ __  
__  
Slowly, the Child got to their feet, within the respawn screen. After only a few seconds of standing, they collapsed again, their body unusually weak.

 

*CHILLER is taking your determination.

 

_ Wait, what?  _ The Child thought. 

 

_ She’s...taking our soul. This is where we die. _ The Demon thought. 

 

_ No. This is where I chose our weapon.  _ The Child growled, and pulled up her FIGHT screen. Though this time, she pressed a button she had never pressed before.

 

**[SAVE]**

 

“Hey!” Frisk called into the darkness. “Ca-can we talk?”

 

“Frisk, what are you doing?” Chara asked, then both hands flew to her mouth as she let out a stiff squeak. She could speak!

 

“Seeing if I can talk.” Frisk replied, then jumped a little at their own voice. “Hey! C-Chiller!” They called, the sound echoing throughout the black expanse.

 

***Yes?** A cold voice replied, obviously focused elsewhere at the time. 

 

“C-can… Ugh, ok, c-can I have my soul back?”

 

***Why? You killed everyone, including my one brother, and attempted on my other brother. If I hadn't arrived when I had, where would he be?**

 

“That wasn’t Frisk.” Chara walked over, head hung. “It was me. I’m the one who should die for this.” She nodded gravely, voice low.

 

Purple whisks surrounded Chara, and pulled out her soul. Frisk’s soul came with it, linked, inseparable. 

 

***...You two are together. Connected. I cannot separate you. So you both must die.**

 

Chiller withdrew, leaving them to their final hours of pain together.

 

“Wait!” Frisk called after their fleeting presence. “P-please…”

 

Chiller stopped.

 

“P-please, give me another chance!” Frisk tried to keep the whimper of fear from their voice. “I’ll try again, this time, I’ll get them out! I can, I know it!”

 

*Knowing that you can save monsterkind fills you with DETERMINATION.

 

Chiller looked at the message that floated above the child.

 

***...Fine…** “But remember kid,” She stepped out of their soul, severing the determination drain. All 9 feet of tall bone cat rose before the two children. “One slip up,” She stepped forward, claws sliding across the black floor. “one mistake,” She took another step, eyes blazing. “one step out of line,” Chiller settled on her haunches, at face level with the children, baring every single one of those flesh-ripping teeth. “And I come for  **Y O U F I R S T.** ” She hissed, then rose up to her full height again. “ **U N D E R S T A N D?** ” She tilted her head, horns curved viciously upward in a fierce display of prowess. 

 

Chara and Frisk suddenly realized that Sans would be the LEAST terrifying person this run. 

 

“I-I understand.” Frisk looked away from the furious eyes that bore down on her. 

 

“And  **Y O U.** ” Chiller began, turning to Chara. “Be better, or die. Clear?” She snarled. Chara looked away, and nodded gravely. 

 

“Glad we had this chat.” Chiller growled and vanished from their mindscape. 

 

“You’re not really gonna lis-” Chara began.

 

“No, Chara. Stop.” Frisk barked. Chara cowered. “I’m not scared anymore. Not of monsters. That’s the reason I let you take over. I was terrified. I’m not anymore.” Frisk’s hand drifted onto the glowing glass slide. “Stay quiet this run, ‘kay?” Frisk said as she pressed on the button.

 

“Ok Frisk…” Chara whispered.  _ Asriel… I’m sorry. _ She thought.

 

**[MERCY]**

 


End file.
